


crawling back to my grave

by celebii



Series: Reverse Robins AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, F/F, Fluff, Reverse Robins, Stephanie Brown is Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebii/pseuds/celebii
Summary: Cass turned in bed, squinting her eyes against the moonlight spilling across her features—the Red Hood stood by the window, a duffel bag by her feet and an unsteady look on her face.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Series: Reverse Robins AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168343
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	crawling back to my grave

**Author's Note:**

> hello! to offer some context, this is part of my reverse robins AU—bruce is batman, damian is nightwing, tim is oracle, stephanie is red hood, cass is batgirl, jason is robin, and dick and babs will be involved at a later point.

In the dead of the night, Cassandra heard Stephanie before she saw her. The window’s lock turned slowly, and a soft groan echoed throughout the room as something heavy sidled its way onto the floor. Cass turned in bed, squinting her eyes against the moonlight spilling across her features—the Red Hood stood by the window, a duffel bag by her feet and an unsteady look on her face.

A few beats of quiet passed, a silent offer, a silent consideration. And then Cass was turning over, and Steph settled onto the bed, arms circling her middle as she pressed her face into Cass’s hair. For a few moments, that was all there was—quiet breaths lapsing between them, and the occasional fingers carding through her locks. Cass closed her eyes, letting the sensations consume her. On patrols, tension rang true, the symbol she wore on her Batgirl suit sparking a fire between her and the Red Hood. But here, in the Manor, in a room they’d been in often before Steph—her breath hitched, and she swallowed thickly—after everything, this room represented a tentative alliance, a mutual indulging in tradition.

“Bad patrol?” Cass asked quietly, because silence was good and comfortable and quiet, but the way Stephanie’s form tensed against hers every few seconds begged the question.

“Yeah,” Steph hissed between her teeth, and Cass maneuvered a hand over, pressing her fingers against Steph’s cheek—she tensed in tandem with Stephanie drawing away from her, and gently loosed herself from the woman’s grasp, turning her body over to face her.

In the darkness, Steph looked like a mess, blonde curls tangled and white locks trailing half over her face. Purple and yellow bruises dotted her jawline and one of her cheeks, the skin looking painful and tender, and the thin white shirt she wore, leather jacket discarded on the nightstand, was dotted with rust-brown blood and the sweat of a long patrol. Cass recognized the exhaustion in her movements, and slowly lifted Steph’s hand, pressing a kiss to it before laying it gently on the bed. 

“Thanks,” Steph’s words came in a sigh, long and heavy, and Cass felt a bit of happiness settle in the pit of her stomach at the warmth in her words.


End file.
